Failed
by Ataea
Summary: Usagi can't bear it anymore. She can't stand the agony, the pain. Now, she longs for the final release... SeiyaUsagi REVISED! PLEASE TAKE A LOOK!


Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Cosmos, and the Savior of the universe sat in the grass of a new day, and cried.  
  
It had been dark when she had left her room, darker than those endless depths of Seiya's eyes.  
  
Usagi could feel herself shudder inwardly. No, it wasn't from revulsion, hatred. No, it wasn't anything like that. The princess of the moon had succumbed to the greatest enemy and friend of all mortals, Love.  
  
Shimmering drops glistened into existence in her ocean blue eyes, then cascaded down her porcelain cheeks to the grass below her, sparkling with the dew of a new day.  
  
Lifting her head off her lap, Usagi raised tear glazed eyes to the dark sky.  
  
'The stars are darkened without his presence,' she thought to herself.  
  
Indeed, the infinite amount of twinkling white lights that dotted the sky seemed dimmer than before.  
  
Usagi wiped her eyes free of the crystal tears threatening to fall. Looking down at her watch, she noticed the reading,  
  
"4:23,"  
  
flashed on the digital screen, illuminating the small blade of grass that rested gently on it's screen.  
  
'Good,' Usagi thought, ' I still have a bit more time before going back.'  
  
Leaning back against the old oak tree, one that was now her constant companion, she noticed the sky brightening slightly.  
  
"Seiya..." she whispered into the silent morning stillness, "why did you leave me? Why aren't you here with me?"  
  
Again, she leaned her head back against the solid tree, her loose hair, released from its normal odangos, were a shimmering contrast to its dark bark.  
  
Usagi searched among the many stars and galaxies in the sky for the galaxy with Kinmoku, and finding it, her eyes seemed to unfocus as she thought about Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter, and all the times they had..  
  
After what seemed to be only seconds lost in her memories, Usagi slowly blinked back to reality, and noticed how the sky was now streaked with bright golds, pinks, reds, and oranges, and how the sun had crept over the horizon.  
  
The watch flashed, "7:20 am."  
  
Usagi glanced down. "Kuso!"  
  
Jumping up, she ran quickly for her room, knowing her mother would be there soon to make sure she was awake.  
  
With agility and grace no one had ever known about and would ever give her credit for; she swung up a large tree and through her window.  
  
The second she crept into bed, her mother knocked.  
  
"USAGI! TIME TO GET UP! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS JUST CALLED AND SAID THEY WERE WAITING AT THE CROWN ARCADE!"  
  
"I'm...wait...why are they waiting?"  
  
"Usagi! It's Saturday! Don't you remember? You're going out somewhere with your friends!"  
  
Usagi slapped herself on the head. This was too stupid. She had forgotten about that meeting with her Inner Senshi.  
  
"I'M UP!"  
  
Quickly pulling her hair into the familiar Odangos, she raced outside, paying no heed to her waiting mother.  
  
"Usagi I have your.."  
  
The door slammed.  
  
"Breakfast." Usagi's mother sweat dropped. This was very strange of her daughter. Was she sick? Sighing, she placed the plate of food back on the table. Usagi would probably get herself fed some way or another!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi raced quickly, and managed to get to the crown arcade just ahead of Rei, who was slowly walking in the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she panted, as she slammed into the table right beside Makoto.  
  
"Don't worry about it Odango," smiled Rei as she took a seat beside Minako.  
  
There was a loud growling, as every Inner Senshi sweat dropped.  
  
"Err... Can we eat now?" asked Usagi hopefully.  
  
"Alright, Usagi-chan. I'll get you a chocolate sundae on me!" Makoto smiled.  
  
Everyone else ordered various types of food and drink from Motoki, who had just come to take their order.  
  
No one seemed to notice the sad, empty eyes that now replaced Usagi's usual cheerful and bright ones.  
  
After about ten minutes, there was a loud explosion from far off down the street. The Senshi nodded at each other. They each slapped down a few yen, then ran out, not noticing the puzzled looks from the other patrons.  
  
"Mercury crystal power, Make up!"  
  
"Venus crystal power, Make up!"  
  
"Mars crystal power, Make up!"  
  
"Jupiter crystal power, Make up!"  
  
"Moon eternal power, Make up!"  
  
In flurries of ribbons and energy, the Sailor Senshi appeared, and ran towards the enemy.  
  
Almost predictably, a shape appeared in front of them, which turned out to be an extremely ugly youma.  
  
But before any of the Senshi could throw their attacks, a voice echoed through the eerie fog.  
  
"Heel, Crysko."  
  
The youma grumpily moved back, and the fog shifted to reveal a beautiful looking woman, with a long, glaive-like weapon in her hand.  
  
The Inner Senshi subconsciously moved around Sailor Moon, and Mars attacked.  
  
"Mars Flaming Sniper!"  
  
Instead of dodging or counter attacking, the strange woman simply lifted the Glaive, which seemed to absorb the attack.  
  
"My sincere apologies, but I must do this," the woman whispered.  
  
She whirled around, her raven black hair spinning, and she lifted her glaive at Sailor Moon.  
  
Jupiter stepped in front of Sailor Moon and called her on her power.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The attack simply disappeared into the glaive, as Jupiter's eyes widened in shock.  
  
In a move that seemed like lightning, the woman swiped her glaive down in an arc.  
  
"Nightmare Blade!"  
  
As soon as the dark blade of energy entered the Moon princess, the mysterious figure disappeared with a slightly sad smile.  
  
"Sailor moon!" Venus screamed, as Jupiter caught her princess. Detransforming, they took the Moon Princess to Rei's temple, hoping that she would soon recover from this attack.  
  
Usagi braced herself for the attack, and for the pain. To her surprise, she found herself in emptiness, not anything painful, or nothing else. It was just emptiness.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered.  
  
Her voice seemed to echo in the stillness. Suddenly, the world flashed with light, and Usagi closed her eyes. There was a dark thrust of pain, which seemed to come from someone familiar. Then her world went black, and her last thought was vaguely noticing that the Ginzhouchou had activated.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Makoto carefully placed Usagi on a mat. She had detransformed on the way there. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Princess Serenity lay on the mat. Ami leaned over her worriedly as she opened her eyes.  
  
"A-Ami-chan? I'm fine," Usagi smiled as she got up.  
  
Before Ami or anyone else could reply, the door to the room blasted open, and Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, alone with Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn rushed in.  
  
"Koneko-chan?" Uranus growled, "We felt you were in danger."  
  
Ami immediately got up to brief the outers on what had happened.  
  
"But Ami-chan, I'm fine!" Usagi protested, but was quickly silenced by both Minako and Rei pushing her back down.  
  
When she was sure they had all turned their attention away from her, Usagi summoned her powers, powers that she had hidden from all of them. Using the Ginzhouchou, she shifted her form, increasing her speed, and quietly left the room through the hole Uranus had made.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After about 10 minutes, Usagi reached her refuge, the place where her oak tree loomed comfortingly over the beautiful lake in the park. Climbing up, she leaned on her favourite branch, one that was high up, but strong enough to support her.  
  
She could feel something strange inside her, and she knew that it wasn't right. It gave her a foreboding feeling, but she put it aside.  
  
He had invaded her thoughts again. When she least expected it, his image, or his singing would cut into her thoughts, and stay there.  
  
"Seiya," she whispered, her cerulean eyes tearing up at the though of the Sailor soldier who had come from so far, only to fall in love with her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sailor Star Fighter ran as fast as she could over the bodies of the dead. Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker were close on her heels. It was the enemy again, and this time, they knew that it would be almost impossible to out run him.  
  
This had been happening regularly for so long, but they were powerless to stop it, and it even killed their princess in front of their eyes. Tears would not be able to fully explain their pain.  
  
Now, they had nothing left. Now, it was their own survival, and now, they were running in sand that was fast slipping through the hourglass.  
  
Fighter turned, just in time to see a light blue energy blast envelope her. She didn't hear the loud screams of Maker and Healer, didn't feel herself turning back to Kou Seiya, and didn't feel the pain.  
  
No, his last thoughts were of the Odango Atama Moon Princess who he had left so long ago in another galaxy.  
  
With the last vestiges of his strength, Seiya drew in his last breath.  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Odango," he whispered, before his body completely disintegrated in the light. And in the sky, a single shooting star shot through the darkness, burning brightly...burning out...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi stood up shakily from her seated position. There had been a sudden throbbing pain from her heart only a few seconds ago, and she wondered only what it was.  
  
'Ai Shiteru, Serenity'  
  
"What?" Usagi whispered. The night was quiet, only the quiet chirps of crickets breaking the cool stillness that enveloped her. But she could have sworn that was just Seiya, speaking to her.  
  
Her attention was drawn to a bright shooting star, streaking across the slowly darkening earth sky. Suddenly, it burnt out, and in seconds, it was like it had never been there.  
  
Usagi was struck with the sudden realization.  
  
"Seiya," she whispered, all the pain coming out. "SEIYA! NOOOOO!! AI SHITERU SEIYA! NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
She dropped to her knees, pounding the ground in her deep anguish, and tears flowing from the pain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Uranus looked around quickly.  
  
"Koneko!" she exclaimed, "she's gone!"  
  
Within seconds, they had divided themselves into groups and were out looking for her.  
  
Haruka and Michiru left for the park, their steps quick and worried, their eyes mirroring the concern they held for Usagi.  
  
"I suspect Usagi-hime will be there, I sense her presence," Michiru said softly.  
  
The two Outer Senshi quickly picked up the pace, and soon found themselves beside a tranquil lake, and on the other side was a Youma and Sailor moon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sailor Moon faced the Youma. The other Senshi believed her naïve and defenseless, and even now, knew that Uranus and Neptune were racing to her from the other side of the lake.  
  
But she would show them the real her now, the true fighter, the true Princess Serenity. She crouched down into an attack position, and before the Youma could make a move, launched into a complex series of punches and kicks.  
  
In what seemed like seconds, the Youma was sufficiently weakened. Summoning the Ginzhouchou, it took only one quick burst of power for her to turn it into moon dust. That was the scene Uranus and Neptune arrived to.  
  
"Princess.. Usagi.. Are you alright?" Neptune questioned.  
  
"Yes," Usagi replied, detransforming and quickly putting back on her mask.  
  
"Let's get back to the others, then," Uranus said, after an uncomfortable silence.  
  
The three Senshi walked back, with Uranus and Neptune on either side of the Princess, both occasionally glancing around to make sure no enemies would make their way to them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Am I that defenseless? Usagi thought miserably. This is just sad. But that is still good. They will not know what has happened after I carry out the rest of what I am planning.  
  
As they neared the temple, the others were sitting down at the front, as apparently, Neptune had told them.  
  
Immediately, the Inner Senshi jumped up and bombarded Usagi with questions. Sticking on her trademark bright smile, she answered all their questions as quickly as she could, then stuck together an excuse, and started for home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Luckily, she managed to make it into her room through the window again, just before her parents looked in to check on her.  
  
Giving herself 5 hours of sleep, Usagi turned over, and sank into her daily nightmares.  
  
They were reoccurring often now, and she got very little rest. It seemed that Seiya haunted most of them, and now, with the knowledge that he was gone, they intensified.  
  
By the time her alarm clock rang for 4 am, Usagi was even more exhausted than before she went to bed.  
  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, she began contemplating her decision. She had already made it many months ago, but the question was, what would the time be? Taking out some stationary, she began to write. Finishing, she placed it in an envelope, and summoned the Ginzhouchou.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she summoned her courage, and the strength to finish this final task.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rei sat bolt upright, surprising the other Inner Senshi sleeping around her.  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and in that instant, they knew. Transforming, they all ran for all they were worth towards her house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Haruka and the rest of the Outer Senshi snapped their heads around. They knew that something was happening at Usagi's house. And it wasn't anything good.  
  
"Kuso," Haruka swore, and the Outer Senshi transformed. They all started at full speed to her house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi held the Ginzhouchou to her chest, and as the power escalated, she wiped the memories of Tsukino Usagi from the minds of all who knew her, except for the Senshi.  
  
"Moon."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Outer Senshi were already in her street, driven on by adrenaline and sheer, mad fear for their princess.  
  
Even Pluto's eyes were wide with panic, scared to know what was happening. She didn't see this happening through the gates. She couldn't fail her princess! Putting on a extra burst of speed, she could feel tears flying down her cheeks, but she paid no heed, her mind was only on her princess.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi could feel the panic of the other Senshi as they raced to her. There would not be enough time for them to reach her.  
  
"Eternal."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The four Inner Senshi ran, tears streaking behind them as they ran at speeds possible only by the most sickening fear.  
  
Makoto was in the lead, and caught a glimpse of the end of Saturn's glaive as the Outer Senshi vaulted into the house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"POWER!"  
  
Blinding light filled the room. Usagi could feel her strength and life force slipping away, and far away, could vaguely hear Uranus blow the door of her room in. A faintest hint of a smile touched her face at that. Uranus was so overprotective sometimes, but one of the greatest protectors anyone could have  
  
~*~*~  
  
"KONEKO-CHAN!" Uranus screamed, tears flying from her wide, panic stricken eyes.  
  
The Outer Senshi stood, horrified, as their Princess, slowly died in front of them. They didn't notice as the Inners barged in, tears openly falling and eyes wide with shock.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi felt no pain, this time, she could feel a familiar presence nearby.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Senshi watched as Usagi transformed, for the last time, into Princess Serenity. With a final groan, the Ginzhouchou shattered, and she went limp, falling on the carpet in front of the senshi's feet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi turned, and stood up, not noticing that her body remained on the ground. She felt a familiar hand on her arm.  
  
"Seiya?" she whispered hopefully. She turned to see the tall Senshi.  
  
"Oh Odango! Why did you have to do that?" Fighter said.  
  
"Because, Ai Shiteru, Seiya," Usagi whispered back.  
  
The two spirits were covered by the final burst of energy from the shattering Ginzhouchou, and when the light faded, they were gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Senshi still stood in shock. They each could have sworn that Seiya was there, for a second. But this was still alien to them, and insignificant to the fact of their loss. Their princess, the light of their hope, was gone.  
  
"We have failed," Saturn said, dropping to her knees.  
  
Mars, struggling to hold back another onslaught of tears, noticed the envelope on the table. Motioning the others to it, they gathered around to hear the last words of their Princess.  
  
Makoto carefully opened the envelope, and spread out the letter in front of them. This is what it said.  
  
Dearest Senshi,  
  
Here are a few final words to you all. Please, I know you will blame yourself for this, but do not. It was my choice, and my choice alone.  
  
Ami, Sailor Mercury, and the best friend anyone could ever have. Your knowledge is your weapon, for brute strength is not the only ingredient to winning. May your knowledge shine brightly in the darkest of times, and may your wit be always your sharpest weapon, for power does not win all battles. Until we meet again, Princess of Mercury.  
  
Minako, Sailor Venus. I've always looked up to you as an idol, a sister, and a friend. Your love for others is something that is unique only to you. I release you of your curse of loneliness, and may you find the love you truly deserve. May it meet you on your path and never leave your side til we meet again, Princess of Venus.  
  
Rei, Sailor Mars. Pyro! Haha! Sorry, I couldn't resist a last jab. Rei, your temper, your personality is something I've always admired, you are a loyal and true friend, and may the gods you pray to be with you from now til eternity. May the flames of your soul burn high until the day we meet again, Princess of Mars.  
  
Makoto, Sailor Jupiter. My friend, I look up to you as the older sister I always wanted to have. Loosen up, everything in life has a good side. You think you are friendless, but look around. The Senshi, all of us, will be here for you. And I'll be watching, along with your parents. I am sure they are very proud of the woman you have become today. May you find peace on the paths of thunder, until we meet again, Princess of Jupiter.  
  
Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. Hotaru, your wisdom surpasses your years. I know you can loosen up sometimes and forget about your burden. While Death may be a double-edged sword, I know you are one to wield it well, and I give you my blessing. Goodbye, Princess of Saturn, and may you find joy and life besides your duty as death, until we meet again.  
  
Haruka, Sailor Uranus. My constant protector, I am forever grateful to you. Please, don't be mad and beat up/break/kill/mutilate anything. This was not your fault, and you couldn't stop it if you wanted to. And I know you don't approve of Seiya, but I guess I'm about to break the last barrier between us. Now, we'll be together for eternity. Goodbye, Princess of Uranus, and may your heart find peace and love with the one you are destined for. You will feel me in the winds that touch your face. Until we meet again.  
  
Michiru, Sailor Neptune. You are one Senshi I never knew well, but you were still a role model, an adopted sister that I always looked up to. Your violin playing skill haunts me, and your paintings touch the heart. You are a true warrior, Princess of Neptune. May you touch the hearts of others as you have touched mine, and may you find peace and love with the one you are destined for. Until we meet again.  
  
Setsuna, Sailor Pluto. I know. You never saw this coming. I wrecked the future. Don't worry Setsuna. For once, don't think of the future, but live in, savor, and enjoy the moment. Love the memories you've shared, and don't ever think of yourself as alone. Pluto, you were always the quiet one, the one who knew more than anyone else I have ever encountered. You have many friends, Princess of Pluto, and they all care for you. May you find happiness away from these duties, and remember, destiny is never set in stone, daughter of Chronos. Until we meet again.  
  
My deepest thanks to you all for all the good times, the good memories, and everything else that are impossible to name. Be strong, and I will watch over you always.  
  
-Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The heavens opened, and the rain poured down for the loss of the purest soul in the galaxy, it's Savior, and the rain drops fell like the tears of the Senshi, still inside her room.  
  
We have Failed. 


End file.
